1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging apparatus that captures and outputs a subject. The invention particularly relates to the imaging apparatus capable of displaying a guide for user's suitable setting of exposure.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there are imaging apparatuses in which a user can manually set either one of two exposure conditions including an aperture and a shutter speed in accordance with user's preference and the other exposure condition can be automatically set based on the one exposure condition set by the user so as to obtain suitable exposure setting. Some of such imaging apparatuses can display an exposure state (for example, see JP 07-333706 A), so that a user can check the set exposure state.
According to the conventional imaging apparatus, when the user sets either one of an aperture and shutter speed, the other is determined by the imaging apparatus, the exposure may be occasionally out of a suitable exposure range depending on users' set exposure values and conditions of subjects. In such a case, it is difficult for a user to understand how much the settings should be changed for obtaining the suitable exposure settings.
For example, it is assumed that in an aperture priority mode, a user sets an aperture value to F2. At this time, when brightness of a subject is too large, even if a shutter speed is set to a highest value which can be set by the conventional imaging apparatus, overexposure occurs. At that time, a general user hardly is able to quickly recognize how much the aperture is narrowed for obtaining suitable exposure setting, so that the user may miss a chance to take a good picture.